Angel with a Shotgun
by CookieUsagi
Summary: This is a songfic based on the song 'Angel with a Shotgun' by The Cab. Hope you like (This uses Soul, Black*Star and Death the Kid as the 'heroes'.)


**CookiezMz: Hey, hey! This is a song-fiction based on 'Angel with a Shotgun' by The Cab. This uses Soul, Black*Star and Kid's P.O.V. Want to know more? Read. Also, there might be a lot of cliche-ness.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'Angel with a Shotgun' by The Cab or the Soul Eater weapons/meisters.**

* * *

**Soul's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Maka, let's do Soul Resonance!" I yelled. She nodded, eyes firm and angry.

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!"

My blade instantly became bigger.

"GENIE HUNTER!"

Maka dashed forward to the enemy, yelling. But, she easily caught the blade and destroyed it...just like the Kishin Asura. Maka fell stumbled, dropping me. "Maka!" I called. The girl just punched Maka away as I transformed into a human, making her fall. I reached out to Maka, but, the girl step on my arm. I flinched as the surge of pain traveled from my fingers to my elbow. "Oh, what do you think you're going to do?" The girl giggled, pointing a sword at my throat. "Silly boy. Didn't you remember what you need to fight for and how you were fighting for it before you and that meister of yours headed out to come collect my soul?" The girl asked. I lowered my head. What was I fighting for? I looked towards Maka, and my face saddened. She was in pain, and I was helpless...No. I adore Maka, she is meister, and, a weapon's duty—no, MY duty is to protect her. I glared at the girl. "Shut up." Was all I said. I used my feet to kick her off of me. She stumbled back. "What's this?" She asked, curiosity ringing in her voice. I stood up, my right arm becoming the scythe's blade. "Your soul is mine." I muttered, dashing towards her. We clashed blades together, not letting any sign of weakness show. I could tell that she wasn't used to my sudden change of attitude and strength. Maka...you're everything to me..I'm not letting you die. I tripped the girl with my foot, making her fall to the ground. I pressed the my blade against her neck, drawing blood. "I told you—your soul is mine." I scoffed.

_**SLASH!**_

I watched as the red soul floated up away from the girl. "...I did it." With that being said, I ate the soul and sighed in relief. "Now, just to get Maka back." I picked her up bridal style and headed for the motorcycle.

**~Meanwhile~**

* * *

**Black*Star's P.O.V.**

* * *

I flipped backward and landed on my feet, Tsubaki in chained-scythe mode, blocking the dude's attack. "What's wrong? You said you were going to surpass God! So, why can't you defeat me?! is it because you rely on that weapon of yours?" The man taunted. I gritted my teeth. "Black*Star.." Tsubaki muttered. I looked at her reflection. "Don't let him taunt you." She said. I nodded, grinning. "Don't worry—it'll take more than that taunt to put down someone who will surpass God." I assured her. She smiled. Looks like I'll have to use Tsubaki's Enchanted Sword mode. That'll be no problem of course! I'll surpass God! Tsubaki seemed to read my mind because she transformed into the Enchanted Sword mode. Using this skill is hard since it's like a sin-sword, but, I can control it. "Black*Star...did you really come here to take my soul? Or, is there something else? You know I'm targeting DWMA, so, why come by yourself? Wouldn't you be in a group?" The boy asked. I gritted my teeth. "Of course not you baka! I came here by myself to surpass GOD by defeating you and getting your soul!" I yelled. That was a half-lie. There's another part to it...but, someone like me isn't going to be weakened by something! "Oh really? Then...you wouldn't mind if I did this would you?" He asked. Suddenly, he tripped me and took Tsubaki. She was in human form and a knife was pressed against her neck. **(A/N: CLICHE~)** "Surely you don't care if I do this. Since, of course, all you care about is getting my soul." He continued. I laid there, thinking. I muttered something and suddenly was behind him. "Huh?" He asked. I sent my soul wavelengths to him, making him release Tsubaki and fall to the floor. I caught Tsubaki. "Black*Star.." Was all she said. "Tsubaki, ninja sword."

"Right."

She immediately turned into a ninja sword and I walked up to the boy. His eyes showed fear.

_** SLICE!**_

I watched as the red soul floated up, showing that we defeated the Evil human. "Nice job Black*Star." Tsubaki smiled, after eating the soul. "Yeah." Was all I said in return. We then began to head back for the DWMA.

** ~Meanwhile~**

* * *

**Kid's P.O.V.**

* * *

_**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

Right. Left. Right. Left. That's the order I'm shooting the Evil human. Perfectly symmetrical. But, my bullets don't seem to be working. "Try all you want Shinigami; bullets can't penetrate our body." The twins giggled. "Dammit." I muttered. The two immediately were standing next to me and kicked Liz and Patty out of my hands. "Looks like you're useless without your guns~" The boy said. I stepped back, trying to figure out what to do. Dammit, what can I do? "What can you do? You're unable to do anything!" The girl exclaimed. I dashed forward and punched them both in the gut. Bad move. They both stumbled towards Liz and Patty—still in their gun form—and their feet were 1 in. above them. "One move, and they might as well die." They said in unison. I stopped in my tracks, knowing I have to choose between a life or a death. Dammit...what can I do? Wait...I do know what to do. It's a good thing Father thought me how to use shadows to travel. I suddenly disappeared into a shadow and slowly 'crawled' closer to the weapons, leaving the two kishin twins in shock. I re-materialized, holding Liz and Patty in my hands.

"Resonance Stable. Noise level: 0.3%" Liz said.

"Black Needle Soul Wavelength full charged!" Patty exclaimed.

"Preparing to fire in four seconds...three."

"Two!"

"One."

"Firing now!"

"Death Cannon." I yelled, shooting the two yellow bullets at the scared kishins. The dust cleared over and all that remained were the two red souls. "Mission accomplished." I said, grinning.

* * *

**CookiezMz: That's it. :P I hope you like~**

**Edit: All lyrics used have been deleted to keep myself from being banned. Thank-you.**


End file.
